


Once Upon a Hollywood

by lexiestark



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiestark/pseuds/lexiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashbacks and spin-offs from My Wicked Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which The First Love Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback that happened in 2001, and it is the continuation of Chapter 27 of My Wicked Heart.

Alicia was looking at Chris go when suddenly someone hugged her from behind, and she turned around for a surprise.  
  
– James! – She smiled widely and kissed her boyfriend, as he wrapped his arms around her waist – What are you doing here?  
  
– I was just close to here and thought I'd come see you.. And I have great news – James smiled.  
  
– What happened?  
  
– You know that movie director, Joe Wright?  
  
– Yeah...  
  
– Sam said he watched my play the other day, and he loved it, and he wants me to go audition for some of his roles!  
  
– Oh my god, congratulations sweetie! – Alicia hugged James – We have to go celebrate!  
  
– Ah, I know what you're thinking – James pointed at Alicia – But you cannot drink, lady.  
  
– We can celebrate without drinking...  
  
– Oh yeah? What is that supposed to mean? – He laughed.  
  
– I don't know... – Alicia got shy and leaned her head on James' chest, with her arms around his waist, and he put his around her shoulders.  
  
– Wait... Does it mean what I think it means? – James looked down at Alicia.  
  
– Maybe...  
  
– Do you think you're ready? – He asked in a low voice.  
  
– I don't know, let's see... But take me somewhere fun first. Preferably somewhere with alcohol – She smiled and made him laugh, as they walked away together.  
  
– Hey, wasn't the Aerosmith concert tonight?  
  
– Oh my god, it is! Do you wanna go?  
  
– Of course! Do you wanna call Olive and Jim?  
  
– Um... Well, I don't know whether they're currently on or off... I never do. But I'll call her.  
  


*

 

_Voices scream, nothing seems_  
Real's a dream  
Leaving the things that are real behind  
Leaving the things that you love from mind  
All of the things that you learned from fears  
Nothing is left for the years, voices scream  
Nothing seems real's a dream

  
As the song played, Alicia held a can of beer with one hand and had the other around James' neck, while kissing him. Jim, and Olive, hugging from the side, watched the concert as she commented with him how cute Alicia and James looked together.  
  
– Hey – Olive poked Alicia's waist after the kiss had ended and teased – Isn't all this kissing going to be bad for you throat when you sing next week?  
  
– No, it's good actually. Good exercise – Alicia and Olive laughed, and she rested her head on James' shoulder.  
  


_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

  
– Ooh, I love this song – Alicia smiled and James started singing along while looking at her, making her laugh.  
  


_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment of treasure

  
Alicia, who had already stopped laughing to just look at James, started to sing along, and Jim and Olive did the same.  
  


_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

  
When the concert ended, the two couples walked to the parking lot. Alicia and James were by his car when they said goodbye to the couple that was  _very_  back on by then.  
  
– So... Are you going back to my place? – James had his arms around Alicia while she wore his leather jacket.  
  
– Yeah... My mom would not like to see me like this – She laughed before opening her eyes, and entered the car.  
  
" _Sleeping at Ollie's! Love you xx_ " Alicia texted her mother, and then looked at James when he stopped at the sign.  
  
– You look really beautiful – James smiled at her and she did too.  
  
– And you look really hot.  
  
– Oh, someone's still drunk – James laughed.  
  
– Please, I've only had a couple of beers. I'm serious – Alicia smiled again and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
After they got to James' house, he turned on the stereo and got a beer while Alicia waited on the couch, going through channels on the TV and taking off her shoes. He sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her.  
  
– Are you tired?  
  
– No... Just waiting for you to enjoy your beer... – she smiled and lowered her head down to his lap and he stared at her while running his hand through her hair.  
  
– I love you.  
  
– I love you too – Alicia replied, and James abandoned his bottle on the table to then lower down and kiss Alicia sweetly. He then crossed his arm around her waist and she put her hands around his neck as the kiss continued.  
  
After a while, James started to arch his back upwards, and Alicia followed so it wouldn't end. As they seated, he had now both arms around her, and she held his shoulders. When their lips started to move slower, Alicia moved closer to James and gently pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder. He then placed a kiss on her lips and made a trail onto her neck, and then behind her ear. He then moved away the hair from her face and asked sweetly, as their faces were nearly touching:  
  
– Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Alicia moved her head up and looked intently into James' eyes – even more so because of her slight dizziness and the low light in the room – and opened an honest smile.  
  
– I'm sure. I want my first time to be with you.  
  
James smiled and looked affectingly at Alicia, before bringing their faces together for another kiss. He held her arm tightly and pulled her in closer with the same intensity as their tongues entwined and the kiss grew deeper. Alicia started to move her leg upwards and James grazed her tight as she hoisted it up. After she finished sitting on top of him, the kiss was interrupted, but soon came back fiercely. Her hands wandered through his hair while his kept themselves busy holding her waist strongly, until he allowed himself to move them down.  
  
Alicia's hands then rapidly traveled down and touched under James' shirt. Some of the alcohol still effected on her, but mostly she felt like she was readier than ever, and what she felt for James just made her even more sure. Her touching his abs was sort of a pass for him to slide his hands under her puffy black dress. The energy grew stronger and the kiss grew deeper, as they alternated between each other's lips and necks. Alicia then opened the zipper on James' jeans and went back to working on his white t-shirt. She quickly managed to take it off, obviously with help from him, and threw it to a corner. He proceeded to kiss her and then opened the zipper in her dress in a torturing slow velocity, as if asking for permission, even though it was blatant that Alicia had given it.  
  
– Do you wanna go the bedroom? – James asked between the kiss.  
  
– Yes – Alicia smiled and continued with the lips sealing, and James stood up withAlicia's legs wrapped around him. Before getting to his room, Alicia invested more in the kiss, causing James to turn to the side wall of the hallway and be pressed against the wall, and his pants fell down. He stepped out of them and then turned Alicia around, taking the straps of the dress off her shoulders and revealing her red lacy bra.  
  
When getting to the edge of the bed in his room, James slowly lowered themselves down, having Alicia lied down while positioning himself on top of her. He then gently ended the kiss and hoisted himself up, just looking at Alicia for a while. No words were needed now; they knew it was happening and their eyes said they were sure of it. Alicia smiled and ran her fingers through his strong arm, looking at it with precision. James slowly brought up her dress, sliding it off through her head, and looked at her passionately before initiating another long kiss, this time starting from the neck.  
  
A few seconds assured him that was the right spot, so he started to suck on it and began to work on her bra. Soon as it was opened, James was able to toss it away. He went back to Alicia's lips for a wet kiss, and then kissed her chin and her neck, leveling down and getting to her breasts.  
  
– You're so beautiful.  
  
Alicia firstly laughed at his expression of desire, which she could barely see from the low lights, the hair on his face and the covers darkening everything, but then smiled widely.  
  
– Thanks.  
  
In the next second, he was already – and more eagerly this time – kissing her neck, but this time did as his the expression in his eyes promised and went back down. He started by kissing one Alicia's breasts gently while massaging the other, and then switched positions, making use of his tongue and gentle bites this time. Alicia didn't allow herself to open her eyes even after the considerable roughness ceased, because the kisses leading down to her navel made her shiver. James slid her underwear off, and while doing so, used his short nails to try and scratch her legs, up until the panties were no longer meddling in between the two sweaty bodies.  
  
James threw himself besides Alicia without losing the grip of her, holding her waist and kissing her hungrily. Alicia brought her long black nails to the inside of his white boxers, and in a little she'd taken them off as well with help from him.  
  
– Do you... um... – the hesitation showed her insecurity, as well as her wish for the kiss to never end – have a condom?  
  
– Yes – James smiled and kept the kiss for a bit longer, before pulling away and turning to the drawer next to the bed. He got a pack and ripped it opened with his teeth, and Alicia closed her eyes for a bit while he put in on, taking a deep breath and sinking in the moment. She went back to reality when James's hand sweetly touched her face. He hoisted himself back on top of her and spoke right into her ear – Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?  
  
– Okay – Alicia closed her eyes and then felt his soft and warm lips touch hers at the same moment he used a finger to stimulate her clit. The interruption in the kiss this time was caused by her soft moan when she first felt him entering her, which he proceeded to do slowly, and then invested on a patient thrust.  
  
– Does it hurt? – he released the words out on a breath.  
  
– No... it feels good – her eyes were squeeze shut, and her nails gently scratched his back. After they got comfortable in it, James brought up the velocity. Alicia's low-voice moans were a silent demand for him not to stop, and he added to the moment more sucking on her neck, now on a different side than from before.   
  
Alicia couldn't put it in words if she tried, and started kissing his neck as well as sort of a distraction. This eventually caused their lips to meet once again, but it was different this time. Their tongues fought a fierce battle, and their lips now brushed each other almost hurtfully, but they didn't want to stop until they had to. And they had to because they both felt their release arousing. James knew the feeling, and used the time he had "left" to deliver mild bites on Alicia's ear lobe, as she experienced a whole new range of sensations. The thrust got deeper and deeper, and the wave of heat that went through her entire body, combined with a groan that evoked hoarsely from her throat, announced what she was about to feel next. She thought she'd pass out from the feeling when her breathing was unstoppably heavy and she lost control of her senses, twitching entirely when her orgasm happened. James kept on with the push until his own presented, and in those seconds, they were as one, experiencing the same things, connected and not wanting to be apart.  
  
Alicia recovered her breath with her eyes closed, while James did the same and had his head buried in her shoulder. She stroked his hair lightly and, when coming back to her senses, smiled like the happiest person in the world. James climbed down and lied besides her, crossing both arms around her neck and kissing her softly.  
  
– Was it good?  
  
– Perfect.  
  
Alicia slowly opened her eyes to stare into his disturbingly blue ones. Maybe it was because this was her first love, maybe because she was still so young and naive, or maybe it was just the moment. But they both said with their expression, looking deep down into each other's eyes, that they wanted to be together forever. And both really meant it.


	2. In Which There Was A Secret One-night Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (flashback about something mentioned on chapter 33)

– You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years. (...) Are you gonna be okay?

– Yeah... yeah, I just... I had a date.

When the credits began to roll up, everyone watching the premiere of Captain America started to clap. Alicia kissed Chris on the cheek, as she was sitting next to him, and then turned to the other side to hug Hayley and compliment her for her acting.

After a while, everyone had made their way into the after party, which was happening at one of the most famous hotels in London, where most of the guests were staying afterwards.

– I'm sorry Ali, I have to go now... – Chris pulled away from Alicia's hug and looked back.

– Oh, I know, I know, you're the superstar – Alicia laughed and waved at him leaving. She then walked to get a refill of her drink, and found a familiar face sitting by the bar – Hey! – she punched Sebastian lightly in the arm and smiled as he turned around.

– Hey Alicia! – he smiled back and kissed her in the cheek.

– Drinking to get over your fake death? – she joked and Sebastian laughed.

– Nah, just to celebrate my huge piles of money – he made Alicia laugh, then another guy approached and Sebastian turned to him – Hey man, how are you doing?

– Hey – he smiled and they patted each other in the back, and then Alicia recognized him. It was the actor who made an appearance in the first part of the movie and was killed by Captain America. She found it weird she hadn't noticed how handsome he was.

– You guys haven't met, right?

– Um, no! – Alicia responded to Sebastian's question and smiled.

– I'm Richard, pleasure to meet you – he approached Alicia with a wide smile.

– Alicia, nice to meet you too – she smiled back and hugged him, and afterwards turned to the bartender – Can I get a refill please?

– Sure – the bartender smiled and got her glass.

– Is that  _Caipirinha_? – Sebastian asked as the guy made her drink.

– Yeah, you guys ever tried it?

– No – they both answered.

– Well, you shouldn't be deprived of the joy then! Two more, please – she smiled to the guy who handed her the beverage.

– So, how's the tour? Finished yet? – Sebastian asked as Alicia and Richard sat by his side.

– Nope, still got about two months... I'm staying here a while, then going back to the U.S, and finishing in New York – she smiled.

– There you go – the bartender handed them the other two drinks, and Alicia reached for her purse to pay.

– Oh, no no, please let me – Richard dropped a bill on the table.

– Thanks – Alicia smiled.

– Hey! – Hayley approached and greeted the three.

– Hi! – Alicia smiled back.

– Dominic and I just got a table, do you guys want to join us?

– Sure, let's go – Alicia declared, and then they got to the table with their drinks. 

About an hour later, the group was already boozy on alcohol, telling stories and laughing loudly, as if they were funnier than reality. Alicia and Hayley, the only women at the table by then, excused themselves and went to the bathroom.

– So, am I misreading the signs or did I just see sparks between you and Dominic? –Alicia asked with a smirk as she reapplied her lipstick, and Hayley laughed.

– I'm sure you are, because those sparks are aiming towards you, my darling – the brunette looked at Alicia.

– What? – Alicia laughed. – You're crazy!

– Ali, please, he's been looking at you the whole time!

– At you! – Alicia scowled. – You must have thought it was me because we were sitting next to each other, but I saw him diverting his look at you every ten seconds!

– Maybe you're the one missing the signs, being so smitten with someone else... – Hayley laughed again.

– Okay, Hay, now you're just plain crazy. You know Sebastian and I are just friends –Alicia dropped the lipstick back in her purse.

– I was talking about Richard. But if you meant it towards Sebastian, I won't deny it either – she started walking out of the bathroom.

– Richard? Where did you get that from?

– Well, basically, they're all in love with you, Alicia. Just pick one – Hayley smiled as they approached the booth. Dominic's sister and Chris were now there as well.

– Hey, there they are! – Chris celebrated while the two sat down.

– What were you two blasting about? – Hayley asked.

– The economy, mostly – Sebastian answered and they all laughed at some internal joke.

Alicia smiled at Sebastian as he got up so she could sit back in her place, which was between him and Hayley, who was next to Richard. After settling down, she noticed Hayley had asked Richard to switch places with her, making Alicia squeeze between the two men who, according to Hayley, were onto her. Now the seed had been planted in her mind, and for the rest of the night she couldn't tell flirting from pure friendship anymore.

The alcohol sank in Alicia's body, as it occurred with the occupants of the table as well. It was a long night as they shared stories and danced to the beating music, in all sorts of different couple combinations. Past midnight, Alicia was already getting to the point of sobering up, and decided to go up to her room before she did anything stupid. Richard had already left to catch a flight and Hayley too because she needed to work the morning after, but the other ones were still full into the party.

– Oh, you're going already? – Chris looked back from a group of people he was talking to.

– Yeah. I'm  _completely_  drunk right now, and you know no good can come from that –Alicia hugged Chris and they both laughed.

– I know great deals have come from that...

– Well, I've got no men at the moment, if that's what you mean, so I better just go to sleep – Alicia smiled and walked away, throwing Chris a kiss.

When entering the hotel room, Alicia took off her heels and jewelry, and sat on the bed for a while to go through her phone. She spent about twenty minutes in that, and was about to go for a shower when someone knocked on the door. She figured it was a hotel employee wanting something, but opening the door was a surprise.

– Richard?

– Hello – he smiled shyly.

– Don't you have to go the airport? 

– Not for another three hours. Sorry to bother you, I was just thinking... You know... Well, it's clear that nothing long-term can happen between us... – he hesitated, from his drunkenness and maybe fear from the reply he'd get – We don't live in the same city, we're both so busy...

– Okay... What's your point?

– I was just thinking... I mean, I have three hours free... Then we'll never see each other again... – he had his hand on the back of his head, then looked at her and she had a confused look that turned slightly into considering the possibility – I just need to test something – The next second, Alicia found herself caught up in Richard's lips. It was a warm and soft kiss, even though both pairs of lips seemed to be in a drunken hurry. He then pulled away to her completely appalled look. They recovered their breaths and looked at each other. – I'm sorry, never mind, I just—

– Stop talking, you had me at hello – Alicia grabbed Richard's tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss, making him take the two remaining steps for entering the room. He pushed her against the door, closing it, without breaking the kiss.

Their tongues kept on entwining as if they were always meant to, as if it was no surprise to Richard and Alicia that that would happen that night – thought it was, completely, until a few seconds before. But now that just seemed natural, and only a few questions were needed. The taste of vodka in her mouth mixed with the scotch in his, and the slippery tongues had no quit for almost two minutes. After they slowly pulled away, they faced each other with a look that mixed shock, drunkenness, lust and somehow a bit of embarrassment.

– I've... I've never done anything like this before – Richard tried to catch his breath.

– Me neither – Alicia laughed – Well... No, not like this. A one-night stand... thing.

He smiled at her and she blushed a little when smiling back, before turning to the desk by the bed.

– Maybe we should order a drink... Scotch?

– Absolutely – he motioned his hand in approval and she picked up the phone, making the order and then hanging up. For a while, she just looked at the tall figure by the door, still in his full perfectly-tailored suit from the premiere. She wondered what was keeping her from ripping it all off and finding what was underneath, and concluded it must've been her sobering up. It was just some more googly eyes and bodies analyzing before a knock on the door took their attention.

– Room service – the voice announced, making Richard swipe around and twirl the doorknob.

– Thank you – he smiled at the attendant, who pushed the cart inside and left after a smile.

– Enjoy.

Richard poured both of them the scotch in a glass with rocks, then sat by Alicia's side on the bed and handed one of them to her. She smiled and made the two glasses click, causing both to laugh, before she dug in for a sip. An awkward silence almost made itself present, but soon enough, Richard and Alicia were already back to completely drunken, moving on to their fourth shot, both sitting on the floor.

– I swear to God, I didn't even noticed it, and when I realized it my head was out the window and I was singing! – Richard told the story, and Alicia contorted on the floor with loud laughs, nearly losing her breath, while her head lied on his lap – And after that, I swore I'd never get that drunk again.

– Well, you're  _that_  drunk right now, sir – Alicia laughed and sat up, then hit Richard's chest with her glass.

– It's for a good cause – he smiled widely and a silence followed as he gently brushedAlicia's lips with his index finger, making her shiver. 

– Maybe this is sexual tension enough – she said in a low voice, and he laughed briefly.

– Is there ever enough, though? – Richard caused Alicia to laugh again – Oh, we should have some champagne now – he reached for the menu and Alicia laughed loudly.

– What? Are you crazy? Absolutely not, we'll get into an alcoholic coma – she got the paper from his hands and tossed it away.

– If you're not going to let me order it, I'll go get it myself – With a certain difficulty, Richard stood up and started opening the door, and Alicia stood up as well.

– No! Come on, you can't be serious – Alicia laughed and held his hand that was over the doorknob. She thought he'd open the door anyway, but what he did instead was turn around and grip her waist, throwing her against the door and trapping her body between that and his own strength. He went straight for the neck, and as he started sweet kisses behind her ear lobe, she went dizzy over the scent of his musky perfume. He quickly made his way up to her mouth, where another fierce kiss was well-received.

She rushed herself into sliding her palms under his jacket and onto his back, making it fall off. He then moved the gentle touch of his lips to her neck, where he placed another bunch of soft kisses with his red lips. Alicia let loose of his tie just as he started to open her dress' zipper. Richard kissed her neck until he got up to her other ear, where he bit her lightly. Then, he worked a trail of kisses back into her lips, and while he did that, Alicia found herself busy unbuttoning his shirt. 

– How come I'm the only one losing clothes here? – Richard smiled in between the kiss and Alicia laughed.

– It's because I've only got the one piece, so we gotta save that for last...

After his shirt hit the floor, Richard stepped out of his shoes and socks. Then, he stopped kissing Alicia and just looked at her for a while. His eyes didn't seek approval, since that obviously wasn't needed, but just wanted to make sure they were both still up for it. Alicia bit her lip while looking up at him, and he finished unzipping the dress while still piercing her eyes with his charming blue ones. When uncovering her shoulders from the dress with his hands, Richard started kissing them as he followed her only piece of clothing to the ground, and Alicia ruffled his hair with her eyes closed.

Once he pressed her harder against the door and went back to rough kisses on her lips, she took off his belt and unzipped his pants. As if there was no time to lose, Richard walked back to the bed, pulling Alicia with him, as the pants fell down. He then grasped her waist even more tightly. 

– That bed... looks really comfortable...

– It is... but maybe we should do something different – Alicia walked back and Richard followed, not all sure of where it was leading. Alicia threw him on top of the big armchair that was in the other side of the room and analyzed him entirely before getting on top of him – and he of course did the same. She then sat on top of him.

The kisses kept on going, whereas Richard's hands wandered around her body. The kisses on the neck were once again well-received, but this time came long his attempt to unhook Alicia's bra, and the un-success he first had in it caused Alicia to laugh.

– Nervous?

– Anxious – he laughed inside her mouth and, this time with a precise and single movement, removed the piece of clothing and let it fall down.

– Do you... um... – Alicia kept on being interrupted by Richard's kisses – have a condom?

– Yes – he smiled and she continued with the kiss, biting his lower lip. His hands now found themselves sliding up from her waist and cupping her breasts, soon gripping them tightly. She then ruffled his hair as his head lowered down and fit in her chest, where soon he was using his marvelous lips to drive her even more insane.

After a while, Alicia curved her back to kiss his lips once more. Then, she stood up to her feet and, without yet breaking the kiss, traveled her hands down her body, taking off Richard's white boxer. When they hit his feet and he tossed it away, Alicia pulled back, to find he was all ready to go. She grinned up a smile and walked back to find the pocket in his pants on the floor.

– It's inside the wallet – he called out, and Alicia opened his black leather wallet to find what she wanted. Richard arched a wicked smile as she walked back with the package, and before straddling him again she slid her panties off.

Alicia ripped the pack opened and rolled the condom down his length, analyzing the work as she did it. He kissed her once again before gripping her thigh and hoisting her up, and then she lowered herself down. They found a slow pace at first, and Alicia soon buried her face in Richard's neck, letting out low moans as he traveled his hands down her back. Before picking up the pace,  
Richard involved Alicia in his hands and got up, walking to the bed while she kissed his neck. 

He then lowered her down on the mattress that already had its covers pushed to the side, and comforted himself on top her. Alicia moaned once more as he drew himself out fully to slide back inside all the way, until he was buried deep inside her again.

– Oh, Richard – Alicia clenched her body around him and a wave of pleasure overcame her body. She could feel him about to come as well when he gave a few last thrusts and he cursed, before coming undone along Alicia.

Richard collapsed in bed as the two sweaty bodies recovered from the workout. He crossed one arm around her waist and she turned to him for another kiss. Then he slowly pulled himself away from the bed and went to the bathroom. Alicia just lied there with her eyes closed, letting the delicate sheet embrace her. After a while, she hoisted herself up and reached for the remote, turning on the TV.

– Do you have an extra towel? – Richard shouted from the bathroom.

– Hey – she shouted back, pretended to be offended – Who said you could use my shower? 

He then peaked his head out and smirked at her.

– Well, I did buy you a drink first, didn't I, dear?


	3. In Which The First Love Ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned on chapter 33 of MWH; happened in 2003

It was a grey Friday evening. Alicia, being in her second year of music college, had spent her afternoon on an assignment and now was leaving. Olive, who was studying at the same college, had just invited her to a party of one of Jim's friends.  
  
– Are you coming with?  
  
– No, James just texted me to go to his place cause he's got some news or whatever –Alicia answered while typing a reply text.  
  
– Ooh, good luck with that! See you Monday honey – Olive blew Alicia a kiss and she waved at her friend before getting into the car.  
  
When she got to James' house, the door was unlocked so she stepped in. She saw James sitting down, but soon he stood up to the door.  
  
– Hey you – she smiled before James kissed her, for longer than a minute. He then embraced her sweetly and she nestled in his neck.  
  
– How was your day? – he asked before walking back to the living room and sitting on an armchair.  
  
– Great! How was yours?  
  
– Great too – he showed a sad smile, which Alicia failed to notice while taking off her jacket to leave it in the hanger.  
  
– What was the news you had for me? – she looked at James.  
  
– Um... Maybe you should sit down.  
  
– Okay – Alicia smiled, not really knowing he was serious, and sat on his lap – What is it?  
  
– I... I got that part I auditioned for.  
  
– Oh... my god! – Alicia heaved in shock – Congratulations! – she then hugged him strongly and he closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace – We should go out and celebrate!  
  
– Yes, darling, it's just...  
  
– Oh, we should call Jim and Olive and go to that bar – Alicia started laughing – Remember that bar we went to, where...  
  
– Ali...  
  
– No, I know, I'll let you talk, I just cannot remember what was the name...  
  
– Alicia! – he called for her attention.  
  
– What? – she was scared by his rudeness and looked at him in an almost stressed out look, waiting for his answer.  
  
– The movie... It's in England.

[♫](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZO6y3YiLjU)

  
The expression completely vanished from Alicia's face in a second, turning into a deep concern look, her eyes more serious than ever. She then ended the silence:  
  
– How long do you have to be there for?  
  
– Well... For the whole process, of shooting the movie and promoting it... It's two years. Plus, they might want me for another movie in Scotland.  
  
Alicia looked at James for another full minute, and then looked down. Her heart suddenly started to beat much faster.  
  
– I'm sorry, Ali. But this is just an incredible opportunity...  
  
– No, of course, I... – Alicia replied, still looking down – I wouldn't tell you not to go – The silence lasted for less time now, up until Alicia thought she'd found the solution and looked up – We can make it work. This... "long distance relationship" thing.  
  
– Ali...  
  
– No, I'm being serious! How hard can it be?  
  
– Very!  
  
– Well, we won't know if we don't try...  
  
– Yes, but I know. I'm gonna be gone for at least two years, maybe I'll even move back home – James looked into Alicia's eyes – Honey... We have to break up.  
  
Instead of replying, Alicia walked angrily to the entrance and grabbed her jacket while James followed her.  
  
– Ali, come on...  
  
– You seriously think  _this_  is the best way? – she turned around while holding her scarf and screamed at him, looking incredulous – You don't love me anymore, that's got to be it! Why don't you just say it?  
  
– You think I don't love you for this? Uh? You think you love me more than I love you, just because I have to leave? I don't wanna let you go, Alicia, but I love you. I love you so much it hurts. So I have to. I am trying to do the right thing, but dammit, you are making it hard. And you know why I didn't pick up last night? Because I was passed out from drinking while thinking how this conversation would go. And it is going so much worse.  
  
The silence filled the room. Alicia's tears did the talking, and James' moist eyes begged for all of that to end. Her tears rolled in an expression that was still angry, but when her face started to melt down and the tears were out of plain sadness, James couldn't resist. So he did what he promised himself he wouldn't and hugged Alicia with all his strength, making her close her eyes and hug him back, while taking deep breaths and sniffing.  
  
After a minute in the hug, he looked at Alicia and put her hair behind her ears, looking at her face before drying off her tears. Then, he kissed her passionately, as he held her in the sweetest way possible. She had her hands around his neck and begged for more, even after almost two minutes, when he started to let go. James rested his forehead onAlicia's when their eyes were still closed, and like that they stayed for another while.  
  
– Please don't do this, James. Please – a tear rolled down Alicia's face.  
  
– I have to, Ali.  
  
They were in silence again, as she ran her hand continuously through his hair and he gripped her stronger.  
  
– I can't do this, I... I've never had a break-up. I love you just too much – Alicia squeezed her eyes to impend the tears from coming, which didn't work.  
  
– Well... You'd have to learn eventually. I guess.  
  
– Never thought I would after I met you. I just can't think about this... – Alicia let herself go from James and ran out of the door. James looked up for a while, so his tears wouldn't roll down, then ran after her.  
  
– Alicia! Alicia! – Every scream from him made her run faster, but his velocity was still greater. Just before reaching the corner, Alicia quit running and arched forwards, supporting her hand on a pole. – Are you okay? – James put his hand on her back and she turned her humid face towards him, shaking her head no.  
  
– Not even a little bit – she prequeled some more silence, then sighed and continued – I know I can't run from this – she looked down and sniffed – When do you have to leave?  
  
– Tomorrow night.  
  
– So, what are we supposed to do? – she looked at him and said in a low voice – We kiss it goodbye and I walk away now?  
  
James pulled Alicia closer and held her small body with his strong arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
– We should be together now, while we still can. Let's spend every second together, and say goodbye tomorrow morning. Cause I need to gather the rest of my things for the day. It will be easier that way.  
  
– I don't see how it will be easy – she replied, her eyes closed so she'd take in the hug better.  
  
– It'll be less hard – James replied calmly and kissed her head.  
  
– Okay then – she pulled away and wiped off her tears – Let's do something happy, and forget about what we have to remember until we have to remember it.  
  
– Deal – James replied with a smile.  
  
James took Alicia in his car to her favorite bar, which was actually his favorite, since for the entire year and a half that she'd been allowed to drink she always went out with him. For the entire way there, she kept staring at her red bracelet, which was a gift from James for their two-year anniversary, which had happened four months before.  
  
– Hey – James put his hand over Alicia's tight after parking, attracting her attention. – What about the forgetting?  
  
– Yeah – Alicia breathed out and looked at him, forcing a smile. – Let's just get some alcohol to make that easier.  
  
The first hour went by quickly for Alicia and James. It wasn't exactly hard – much because that was their objective – to get to the point of drunkenness where they could actually let go of what was ahead for them. They danced for a long time and then sat down for a while with more drinks.  
  
– Are you gonna sell your place? – Alicia asked as she sat in a couch with a glass of scotch and faced James.  
  
– I guess so... – he ran his hand through his hair – This was all so fast, I didn't even have time to go through this stuff.  
  
Alicia drew closer and nestled in his chest, and James wrapped his free hand around her.  
  
– I think I'm getting to the depressing phase of drunkenness now – Alicia took another sip of the scotch.  
  
– Maybe you should stop then – James kissed her forehead.  
  
– I'll consider it in the future – Alicia laughed in a low tone.  
  
James pulled Alicia up to level her eyes to his, and she arranged herself to sit more comfortably and face him. But looking at him suddenly hurt too much. She'd always felt happiness when seeing that face, those stunning blue eyes, the thin nose and red lips she loved so much, the square chin and the ruffled brown hair. But all of a sudden, after the time she had since James told her news, looking at him brought nothing but pain. Her eyes were now incredibly moist, beyond her notice, but the tears seemed to not be able to get out. When one stream fell, it felt like it was made of hard rock.  
  
– Ali, please – James limited himself to wiping the tear off and caressing Alicia's cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
– I can't, James. I can't look at you and think of anything but the fact that you're leaving.  
  
– I'm not leaving right now. Look at me – he asked, and she faithfully obeyed. – I'm right here. Right in front of you. We're still here. And we can't be sad because we've been happy all along. And that's how we need to remember each other. Okay?  
  
Alicia nodded, and was able to form a sincere smile before wrapping her hands around his neck, keeping her sight on his.  
  
– You were really happy the day we met – James smiled largely while caressing Alicia's hair.  
  
– Yeah, I was. I couldn't be loving my new job any more – Alicia grinned up, remembering her first week as a singer in the cafe she used to waitress at.  
  
– And there couldn't have been a more effective way to make me fall in love with you.  
  
– What, with my horrible voice? – Alicia laughed, to keep the mood light, and James followed.  
  
– No, with the sweetest voice I have ever heard – he made sure to speak slowly as Alicia smiled and shook her head. – Your voice is perfect.  
  
– Yeah, I know, I'm just saying it wasn't quite yet two years ago – Alicia joked, causing James to laugh loudly, inclining his head towards Alicia's chest. He then looked up with a wide smile and kissed Alicia fiercely, for so long they forgot all that was around them.  
  
– I'll be right back, my love.  
  
Alicia followed James with her eyes as he stood up and walked over the couch, fixating her eyes on the whole of him until he was out of sight. And then she was left not alone, but along her thoughts. And they were all James. And she knew that soon he wouldn't be there anymore, but the thoughts still would.  
  
When coming back from the bathroom, James saw Alicia drinking another glass of scotch.  
  
– Hey, don't you think you've had enough?

[♫](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86ZBolp--Zo)

  
James put his hand over Alicia's after speaking, and when she turned he saw she was crying intensively. He was appalled by her look, and she dropped another tear.  
  
– I wish I didn't love you anymore. It would make all this so much easier – she wiped off the tears and looked up – But I do love you. Too much.  
  
– Ali... – James tucked Alicia's head in his chest, sitting down beside her until she recovered. – Do you want to go home?  
  
Alicia kept the silence and nodded, so James stood up and put his arm around her, walking away.  
  


*

  
The silence took over James's bedroom, and the sun began to rise, lighting up the room ever so slightly from the window James looked at, as he spooned an almost-asleep Alicia.  
  
– Maybe we'll be those people who are parted and years later find their way back to each other... – Alicia said in a low voice.  
  
– Maybe we will... If we're really right for each other, we will.  
  
– Do you think we are?  
  
– I don't know, Ali. There's no way to know.  
  
– Do you want us to be? – Alicia looked at James.  
  
– If I... If I want us to be? If you want you to be mine forever? Alicia Michelle Spinster... – James clipped Alicia's hair behind her ear – Of course I do.  
  
Alicia smiled and kissed James sweetly, nestling back on his chest afterwards.  
  
– Maybe in a few years, when you're famous all over the world, I can say I had the pleasure of having my heart broken by the great James McAvoy.  
  
– No, don't say that – he smiled sadly.  
  
– And I shouldn't get myself an actor next time...  
  
– Yeah – James laughed.  
  
James held Alicia tighter and tighter, as they both let the tiredness sink in. They fell asleep in a matter of minutes, only waking up to the sound of James' alarm clock. Instead of telling Alicia he needed to go, he just kissed her and left the bed. He then prepared breakfast and arranged a bit more of his stuff, going back to the bedroom and kissing her face gently.  
  
– Ali, sweetie, I've made breakfast.  
  
– Alright, I'll be right there – she answered in a low voice with her eyes still closed.  
  
In less than ten minutes, Alicia was down in the kitchen, wearing one of James' t-shirts. He smiled as she sat in front of him and grabbed one of the waffles, biting it.  
  
– That one was already in the box – he pointed at the shirt.  
  
– I know – Alicia smiled widely and James analyzed her before coming to a conclusion.  
  
– You can have it.  
  
– Yeah?  
  
– M-hm. Always looked better on you anyway – he smiled.  
  
Alicia let go of the waffle and stretched her hands, holding James’, which were over the table.  
  
– I might go to London for Christmas, you know – she smiled proudly.  
  
– I really hope you do – James opened up a smile with the corner of his mouth.  
  
There was a considerably brief moment of silence, as James and Alicia stared intently at the other one. It felt good to do so, but it was also getting harder as time passed and they knew that each glance they shot, they'd have to drink in each and every detail, and try to hold on to that forever. Or whatever long it took for them to meet again. So they shook the thoughts off, not because they didn't want to just look at each other, but because doing only that hurt too much. It seemed easy to get to a light subject of conversation, and thankfully laughter was filling the room for the moment.  
  
Alicia even got through helping James put things in boxes. Her heart tried to tell her that she was helping him go away, but for once she listened to her brain, knowing she was doing what was best for both of them, and that this way James would always remember her in a good way. Of course they didn't stop themselves from enjoying the final moments together, creating new good memories. After finishing, James set up the alarm clock to the limit time he had to leave to settle final things about his moving and the movie scheduled. Alicia and James lied side by side on the couch, caressing, kissing, talking, laughing. But the notion of elapsed time – and then when the alarm itself was set off – caused them to let the bad thoughts sink in again. Never before had they fought so hard to suppress feelings. And it was good that their final moments together were happy, perfect even. The problem is that all the pain and suffering was still there, just waiting for the opportunity exploding out.  
  
– Are you gonna call a cab? – James asked as Alicia caressed his hair.  
  
– No, I'll... I think I'll walk to Ollie's.  
  
– Okay – James smiled briefly and stood up. Alicia followed, grabbing her purse. James opened the door, looking back at Alicia. She raised an eyebrow and twitched her mouth.  
  
– So... This is it.  
  
– Yeah – James showed a sad smile. They stood there for a few more seconds and thenAlicia leaned in for a hug. James got his hand from the doorknob to her waist, to enjoy the embrace better. Alicia tucked her head in his neck, and they didn't say anything, though there was a lot to.  
  
– I need to say goodbye, otherwise we'll be here forever. Not that I wouldn't like that... –Alicia scratched James' neck slowly.  
  
– Goodbye sounds too eternal, doesn't it? – James pulled back.  
  
– Alright then – Alicia looked deeply into James' eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She involved her hands tighter around his neck as his soft lips touched hers, and he took a step so their bodies would meet once again. They drank in the sweet taste of each other as they felt the other's presence and sank in the moment. Alicia gently pulled back and smiled at James. –  _Au revoir_.  
  
– Till I see you again – James smiled and Alicia smiled back, walking out the door as one of her hands was securely enlaced with James'. – I love you.  
  
– I love  _you_.  
  
Alicia slowly let his hand go and started walking backwards, watching him as he stood still. She laughed at the sight of him blowing her a kiss, which she returned. James smiled once more and started closing the door, and as Alicia turned around to face the street she needed to walk, that was it.  
  
That was the end of Alicia and James.  
  
She didn't feel like crying at first. It was a while before the big smile faded off her face. As she walked down the street, an intense happiness took over her, because of how much James loved her. She felt so much love, the one she had for him and the one she received in return. It was different from the other kinds of love she'd felt before. It was... Fulfilling. But when that word was planted in her mind, happiness seemed to start to slip through her fingers, and she started to remember her time with James. If he completed her, how was she supposed to be without him? Not her whole self, for sure. So when the tears made present, they were a bit out of fear. Fear of where would she be placed in this world. How to get "back out there", "back in the game", to the place she'd never actually been to. Because she didn't expect anything when she met James, really. It was like meeting anyone else. But it built up fast, and soon she needed him like the most addicting of drugs. And now he was ripped apart from her.  _Forever_. No need to deceive her mind. He wasn't coming back.  
  
Getting to Olive's parent's apartment was merely automatic. She could barely see through the tears now, but in moments she was knocking her door. She didn't even care who answered, who saw her in that state by then. When Olive opened the door herself and sawAlicia, her smile completely faded with surprise and concern.  
  
– Sweetie, are you okay?  
  
– No.  
  
– What happened? – she opened the door wider, worried. Alicia dried off the tears and looked up for a bit, recovering her breathing pace.  
  
– Okay, I'm gonna tell you what happened, and then you're not gonna comment about it, because I came here to be distracted from it, okay?  
  
– Okay – Olive agreed and Alicia spitted everything out rapidly.  
  
– The surprise James had yesterday was that he got a part in England, and he's leaving tonight... To be there for like, forever, and so obviously we broke up and... We didn't wanna spend the last afternoon together cause he needs to set things to leave and, we had a perfect last night together, and that's it, I... I'm never gonna see him again. So, can you please distract me?  
  
– Oh, Ali... Don't you wanna talk about this?  
  
– No, no – Alicia shook her head and said slowly – I don't wanna talk about the fact that I'm never going to see James again. Okay?  
  
– Okay. Come on in, we'll think of something fun to do.  
  
Olive knew exactly what to do. Alicia had never gone through that before, but still, she knew her best friend like the back of her hand. Also, she'd had fights with Jim before, andAlicia was always there for her. So she made sure there was chocolate and fun movies enough, since it was a bit too gray for going out. And Alicia was able to genuinely have fun for a while. She let it all go, she laughed, she thought about good things. Of course as the day passed, she wore down the happiness. The jokes in the movies started to lose meaning, and everything around her stopped being able to get her attention. At the break of dawn, Olive started to notice how that wasn't enough entertainment anymore, and was thinking of taking her somewhere when Chris called. She told him what had happened and talked to him for about ten minutes, then walked back to the living room.  
  
– I don't know if you'd classify this as fun, but Chris wants us to go see his brother's play. It starts in an hour.  
  
– Okay, let's go – Alicia stood up, gathering all the will that was possibly in her. – What time is it?  
  
– Nearly seven... – Olive looked at her watch and then at Alicia – You're just... asking, right? Out of curiosity?  
  
– Yeah – Alicia smiled faintly and got her purse from the counter.  
  
– Come on, it's gonna be good – Olive smiled and disappeared into her bedroom to put on some makeup, which Alicia did as well.  
  
Olive drove Alicia to the front of the theater, and as she walked in to where she'd agreed to meet Chris, Alicia wanted to stay out for a while and get some fresh air. Olive asked her about five times if she was really fine, which Alicia managed to fake, and then went to meet Chris.   
  
– Ali's outside, let's go there for a bit – Olive pointed at the door and Chris started walking with her.  
  
– How's she doing, anyway?  
  
– I don't know – Olive sighed deeply and pulled the door opened – She's either actually fine or in an early state of depression.  
  
– Why do I get the feeling the first option can't be true? – Chris inquired, as they got out to find that both Alicia and Olive's car were missing. – Where is she?  
  
– She was just here, I don't know where she went.  
  
– Oh, I know exactly where she went – Chris ran towards his car and Olive followed.  
  


*

[♫](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SKLncruweE)

  
Though she felt immense sadness still, Alicia didn't want to cry at that moment. Instead, she felt like she was put in an action movie, where she needed to run around and defuse a bomb in designated time. She ran towards the flights board as if her life depended on it, when she felt in her heart it actually did. She then stopped, not long enough to recover her breath, but to read the screen.  
  


LONDON | FLIGHT AZ207 | BOARDING IN 10 MINUTES

  
Oh, so it wasn't like a movie scene. Alicia's mind was already prepared to have to buy an emergency ticket and get to James when he was almost on the plane already. Still, this meant he could be anywhere in the airport. Could've gone in already as well. Trying out her luck, Alicia walked to the boarding area, checking to see if maybe James was somewhere inside where she could see him. Her eyes went by the place without any success, and she was peeking through the line of people still outside when she saw him. It was almost his turn to go in. She tried to scream, but her voice failed her. And the tears were now hardening the view, too.  
  
For a few seconds she just stood there, never angrier at her body for responding this way. For her mind losing control. She was shaking, crying, mute, feeling hot and cold, falling apart. When she reassured herself she could do it without falling, she started walking towards him. Some people's attentions were attracted, but not the one she wanted to just yet. James was looking down when the one he was thinking about settled on his side.  
  
His look was still of surprise when he looked up, though, having not yet assimilated thatAlicia was there. His eyes widened, not just from the sudden appearance of her, but from seeing the amount of tears that flushed down. His expression was of pain now, and when he jumped in for a hug, he couldn't help but crying as well. There was a shimmer of hope inside him that Alicia wouldn't be suffering that much, at least not yet. But it wasn't true. He wanted to be alone for the final hours because he didn't want to see the damage he had caused. Because seeing it makes it real. And if she hadn't gone there maybe he could've kept lying to himself that she was okay.  
  
But she wasn't. And neither was him.  
  
It took a full minute before James broke the hug, to then pass his arm over her shoulder and walk to some sits that were nearby. She rested in his chest, and James smelled her hair, closing his eyes to drink in the actual last moment. It wasn't like the other one, because they were fine, and happy, and not thinking of it as goodbye. But now the pain had sunk in, and there was no way to lie to themselves. James was literally about to leave, and it hurt like hell. It couldn't be fine. Just couldn't.  
  
– Ali... I have to go – James held her tighter, as if trying to say that that was really not what he wanted, but what he had to do. – I'm sorry, I know you probably came so that we could say more things.  
  
– I don't know why I came, actually – Alicia lifted herself up and took a deep breath, now with courage enough to look at him. – This way is so much worse.  
  
After they were both up, they fell into each other's arms again. This was like an alcoholic, knowing he would be forced to stop soon, having all that he possibly could all at once, while there was still time.  
  
– Promise me you will be happy, Ali. I'm not leaving until you promise.  
  
– That's not a very good way to convince me – she showed a sad smile as James un-hugged.  
  
– I'm being serious.  
  
– How can I even make that promise, James? That's not something I know—  
  
– Yes, you do – he jumped forward and grabbed both her hands dearly, making her look into his eyes – You are the greatest woman I have ever known. And I know you will find someone. But no matter how long it takes, you have to promise me you won't quit, and you will be happy.  
  
– Why? – her eyes started to melt down again – Why do I  _have_  to promise?  
  
– Because I can't live with the thought of being the one who wrecked you for life! I am too young, hell, not that there is an appropriate age, to cause this! And you are too young to suffer it.  
  
Alicia looked down instead of answering, in yet another failed attempt to stop the tears. She then turned back to look up and not have to face him while she recovered her breath.  
  
– Alicia. Please – James' eyes filled with tears – You're making me feel worse about... leaving you.  
  
Alicia shook her head and wiped off some tears to look at him as even more flew down.  
  
– I'm not crying because you're leaving me. I'm crying because there's no other way.  
  
James hugged Alicia again and she tucked her head in his shoulder, talking between the tears.  
  
– I love you. I will always love you.  
  
– I will too, my dear – James pulled his head back and looked at Alicia, as his tears flushed as well – Don't forget that.  
  
In one second, James was kissing Alicia's forehead, and in the next one he was gone. He walked in a hurry towards the entrance and didn't look back. On the other end, Alicia turned her back and walked away. Not towards the exit, but just trying to walk it off. She could feel everything failing, though. Her legs started to tremble, and she felt like even gravity had given up on her now. But one thing hadn't. And it was there just when she needed. She was looking down when two arms involved her with their biggest strength, bringing her in for a long hug.  
  
She didn't need to look up to know it was Chris. She could assume it, too, since him and Olive must've figured she went there. And when the tears rolled down, and one of her best friends saw her in that pathetic state for the first time, Alicia wanted to tell Chris that she understood it. That she wasn't some irrational teenager who wouldn't accept her boyfriend leaving under any condition. That she knew that this was the best thing for James' career, which she really cared about. That she knew how much James loved her, and that when he walked away was because staying could only increase the pain. But she could only talk through tears. And they had a lot of talking to do.  
  
– Look, I know this will sound like complete bullshit right now... – Chris started off – But you'll be fine. Someday, and not far from here, you'll be completely fine.  
  
– I know – Alicia limited herself to a short reply.  
  
– You do?  
  
– Yeah. I know I'll be fine. I'll just miss him like hell.  
  
– Seems like I've got nothing left to teach you, then – he joked, earning a short-lived laugh from Alicia. She wiped the tears off and looked at him now, still fortressed by his arms.  
  
– I couldn't believe my luck when I met him, Chris. I... never, for a second, thought it would all be this good. And now it's ripped away and... – Alicia looked away, letting the sadness win over the tears for once – It can't be like this. We have to have crappy relationships first. And  _then_  the perfect one. Because now... Now I have nowhere to go.  
  
Chris didn't want to hug her again, because he knew that brought tears and he didn't want to see her like that, but standing still was worse. So he wrapped around her again, and was silent until he felt his coat getting moist by her constant streams. He wanted to lighten up the mood again, but waited enough for her to rationalize alone.  
  
– Things never go the way we want to, Ali. I know it sucks, but... It's a universal truth.  
  
– Just for once they could. For the one time I had a chance... to be happy.  
  
– Not  _the one time_  – Chris replied with sure – No, no. Not for you.  
  
 _Just wait now_ , Chris said to himself.  _Just wait and the tears will stop_. And so he did. And so Alicia, Chris and Olive stood still for three whole minutes, while everyone else there paced around.  
  
– I'll remember you saying that when I'm an old lady living with twenty cats – Alicia let off. Chris smiled from the fact she'd thrown in a joke. It was yet another reason to assure him she'd be okay.  
  
– How about this, then? If we're both forty and still single, I'll marry you – he contributed to the imaginative future scenarios.  
  
– No you won't – Alicia breathed out a laugh.  
  
– Yeah, I won't have to, cause I know you'll be married long before that – Chris replied, making Alicia smile.  
  
– Hey, you know what I just remembered? – Alicia looked up.  
  
– What?  
  
– You owe me a British man – she smiled smartly, making Chris laugh.   
  
When her expression got serious and she slowly lowered her head on his chest again, he ran his hand through Alicia's hair and rested his head over hers.   
  
– You'll be just fine, kiddo.


	4. In Which She Thanked Him

It was raining and she was about to sing about the rain.  _How cliché_. Well, not that much, as she would also mention a tea that had gone cold, and that she hoped wouldn't happen. But oh, she'd rush for a warm  _cuppa_  as soon as the song was over. Then she looked up and realized she was just thinking those little stupid things so she wouldn't be nervous.

 

– Come on, dear – Kevin smiled warmly and handed her the guitar, which she strapped on before returning the assuring smile. – Alright, we'll be continuing to our normal Friday schedule in just a while, but first, I'd like to introduce you to our new talent: everyone give it up for Alicia Spinster!

 

_We agreed on one song, one song and that's it._

 

[♫](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TO48Cnl66w)

  
  


_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I_  
Got out of bed at all   
The morning rain clouds up my window,   
And I can't see at all   
And even if I could it'd all be gray   
But your picture on my wall   
It reminds me that it's not so bad   
It's not so bad

 

But she wasn't nervous. In fact, after just that one stanza, she wasn't nervous at all anymore. The twenty-something people in the shop all seemed to be enjoying her voice, or at least not viciously hating it.

  
  


_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_  
My head just feels in pain   
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today   
I'm late for work again   
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply   
That I might not last the day   
And then you call me and it's not so bad   
It's not so bad 

_And I want to thank you_  
For giving me the best day of my life   
Oh, just to be with you   
Is having the best day of my life 

 

There was a boy just to her right. He wouldn't stop staring ever since Kevin had announced her, as she'd noticed with the corner of her eyes.  _Can't hurt to look, right? Just don't be an idiot and lose the focus on the song, Alicia. It's very you to do something like that._  


 

Oh, he was handsome. So charming. He had short brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He threatened to open up a smile but then she looked away.  _I'll get back to you_.

 

 

_Push the door, I'm home at last_  
And I'm soaking through and through   
Then you handed me a towel   
And all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now   
I wouldn't have a clue   
Because you're near me 

_And I want to thank you_  
For giving me the best day of my life   
Oh, just to be with you   
Is having the best day of my life  

_I want to thank you_  
For giving me the best day of my life   
Oh, just to be with you   
Is like having the best day of my life 

 

The claps warmed her heart, and she gave out the widest and most honest smile. Sure, it ought to not really count as the first time she sang in public, since she'd sang to probably the same amount of people when it was her family at Christmas. Still, she felt light as a feather and incredibly happy to have done that.

 

She thanked the cheers on the microphone and then got off, as the performer of the evening got ready to step in. After putting her guitar away in its case, Alicia sat down by a small table, and not to long after saw her friend Margo walk by with a cup of tea and some cookies.

 

– Congratulations Ali! Figured you'd want these – she smiled and set the food down from the tray. – I'll make it your reward for being so freaking good up there. Even though it means you're now above me.

 

– Above you? – Alicia laughed – I'm not gonna stop waiting tables just because I sang one song.

 

– Oh, Kevin's face said you will, honey – Margo smiled once more and went to take a costumer's order.

 

She sipped the Earl Grey only but a few times before lowering down the cup brought the image of  _that_  guy standing right in front of her.  _Oh, so you weren't just a mirage? You weren't just a random boy that only exists during the song, like in a music video? Alright then_.

 

– That was really great – This time, he opened up the smile she had missed earlier. She felt very lucky to have seen it this time. Especially when it came right after that sweet Scottish-accent voice.  _Oh, I should say something_.

 

– Thank you – Alicia smiled back. – It was my first time singing to an unknown crowd, I don't think it went so badly.

 

– Your first time? Wow, that makes it even better! You should sing live more times...

 

– I will try to, especially if I start getting paid for it – she joked, which made him laugh shortly. Alicia noticed he didn't exactly know where to go next, not wanting to walk away. – Have a seat.

 

– Thanks – he replied, settling down at the free chair. – Alicia, right?

 

– Yep – she replied before sipping some more tea.

 

– James McAvoy – he stretched out his hand, and she took it with a laugh.

 

– You know, if you're not about to tell me you're here representing a record company, then this is a bit weird.

 

– Oh, it does sound like that, doesn't it? – James momentarily cradled his head on his hand – Well, I'd be happy to go after labels for you, but unfortunately, I am just a fan.

 

– That's a first – she laughed. – You looking for an autograph then?

 

– A talk, rather. Making new friends is a healthy activity, don't you think? – James madeAlicia laugh. He was intriguing. Just walking by wanting to make friends, she hadn't had that a lot. It was fun. – So, what's your story?

 

– I don't have a story – Alicia laughed. – Haven't really done anything at all with my life at this point. You?

 

– If you don't have a story, then I don't have a story – he joked.

 

– Alright, Glasgow boy...

 

– Oh, that's very specific – James arched an eyebrow and smiled – An American would not know that.

 

– American-born British – Alicia smiled back. – Both my parents are from London. What about you, just visiting?

 

– Um... Yeah, I'm only here for the weekend. In fact, I... I was hoping someone could show me around before I go, which is tomorrow night...

 

– Am I supposed to respond to that? – Alicia suggested.

 

– Well... – James ran his hand through his hair and curled up the corner of his lips – I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out with me, show me around...

 

Alicia laughed at first, but then turned it into a shy smile and looked at him, imagining whether she should be crazy enough to accept that. She'd never had anything like that before. It felt scary. She really wanted to do it.

 

– You can sleep at my place, we'll leave early tomorrow.

 

Alicia raised an eyebrow, obviously inclined to deny the offer, and James opened up a charming smile.

 

– Come on, I promise I won't do anything. Here – James lifted a bread knife that was set in the table and handed it to Alicia – If I so much as try to hug you, you can use this to kill me.

 

Alicia laughed loudly and shook her head, pushing his hand back towards him.

 

– Not the best idea to try and convince someone you're a good person by stealing a knife...

 

– Alright, I'll give you that was a bit crazy. But we can meet early on tomorrow, yes?

 

– Actually, there's this festival going on... We shouldn't waste the opportunity.

 

James was the one surprised this time, not imagining the girl would be bold enough to take him out right then. She seemed naive at this whole thing, but now she was confident and ready to go. And he wouldn't say no to that. She was just way too interesting for him to deny any sort of deal.

 

– Listen, there's food, there's music, there's your company... I don't even need to answer, do I?

 

*

 

– Are you serious right now? You've never heard of  _Murder On The 5th_  before? – Alicia sounded genuinely surprised, and nearly offended, as she and James waited for the cotton candy he was buying her.

 

– I am, I'm serious! But from what you tell me, after this show they'll probably be one of my favorite bands. It's a shame they haven't spread out to Europe.

 

– Great excuse, mister – Alicia smiled at the man who handed her the candy and walked away with James. – But now you're here you need to dive right into the Californian culture.

 

– Ready to the next stage already – James stopped and went towards a piece of grass that surrounded a tree, and there the two sat to wait for the concert to begin.

 

– So, what's a young actor doing in L.A for only a weekend? Audition gone bad?

 

– Actually, I need to tell you something...

 

– Wow, we already have secrets? – Alicia laughed and James followed. She noticed he'd gotten serious then and was looking deeply into her eyes.

 

– I'm not here for the weekend. I moved to the city a few weeks ago – James waited forAlicia to respond, but all she did was arch an eyebrow, expecting further explanation. – I'm not sure why I said that... I guess I wanted an adventure.

 

– Then why are you telling the truth?

 

– Because... If you learn that I'm staying, I might have a shot at seeing you again.

 

  
_Oh, crap. What's with the uncomfortable silence? You mean this isn't a friendship?_  She felt slightly scared, like she had earlier when facing the brand new opportunity, but now she felt goose bumps.  _Is this what Ollie's told me about? Cause I'm not sure I like being nervous around men. Or do I? I do. I like this._  


 

– I'm sorry that I lied—

 

And that was all James was able to say before Alicia closed the distance between them and their lips met. He would've jumped in himself – he wanted to just as much –, but felt it would be too eager, since mere minutes before they were barely friends. And he was right about it, cause Alicia did that on a complete impulse – but not one she'd regret later. All this just felt so different altogether that she figured  _Why not? This is a good new thing. I've never even had a boyfriend before, it's time I invest in something like this. Maybe I've even found my first love._  



End file.
